Simulor
| elemental damage =170.0-230.0 (on merge) | crit chance =10.0 | crit damage =2.0 | stat proc =10.0 | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage =50.0/sec [citation needed] | aoe crit chance =0.0 | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage =50.0 | conclave =70 | polarities = | introduced =Update 16.10.0 | notes = }} The Simulor is a Cephalon designed weapon obtainable from Cephalon Simaris that utilizes balls of gravitational force as projectiles. These balls can be manipulated to produce different effects, from producing explosions to creating damaging vortexes. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against shields. **Stacking energy balls deals per stack damage of 170 , increasing to 230 as additional stacks are added *Energy balls can be manually detonated to deal AoE damage. **Explosions do not damage user. *Ammo efficient. *Has a and polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Short firing range. *Long reload time. * deals 50% less damage to Alloy Armor. Acquisition *The Simulor's blueprint can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris for . Notes *The Simulor fires small balls of energy that will harmlessly bounce off any enemies, allies and environmental objects they hit before floating to a stop in mid-air. The floating energy balls can be fired at each other, making them stack, forming a larger ball. Each ball has a short pull radius that will pull any newly fired balls nearby towards them to facilitate growth. **The act of stacking balls will make the ball explosively deal damage and guaranteed proc, and will cause enemies to stagger away from the blast zone. **Each stack added will also increase the pull radius, allowing the larger balls to pull other energy balls farther away. **Stacking will increase the damage dealt by the recipient ball, both when merging with another ball and when manually detonated. The minimum base damage starts at 170 on the first stack, and maxes out at 230 after 5 stacks. **Without obstructions, the energy balls will travel a distance of 12 meters before floating. **Energy ball travel distance is affected by abilities and mods that influence projectile speed, such as Zephyr's Jet Stream augment. Faster projectile speed will result in a longer travel distance before stopping. *Stacking 5 energy balls together will create a gravitational singularity that will deal damage-over-time to enemies that pass through it, with each tick having a chance to deal Status Effects. The singularity will also pull any Pickups and dead corpses toward it. **The singularity will block any weapons fire that crosses its center. *Additionally, pressing the secondary fire button (default ) will detonate all active balls, making them explode and deal guaranteed proc to nearby enemies. Any balls that expire will also explode in similar fashion. **The proc is unaffected by any other elements added into the weapon. *Each ball will float in mid-air for 8 seconds. Stacking balls will reset the timer on the recipient ball, thus a ball or singularity can be kept active as long as energy balls are fed to them. Energy balls will only disappear if their timer expires, or they are manually detonated using secondary fire. *Split Chamber will create duplicate balls, however due to the Simulor's perfect accuracy the second ball will be merged with the original ball. *Punch Through mods will make the balls penetrate through enemies and objects within their listed depth. If the object is thicker than the punch through's depth, the balls will simply bounce off the object upon contact. *Oddly, the Simulor's projectiles will detonate on impact with an Infested Tumor. Tips *Increasing projectile travel distance using Jet Stream can be used to shoot balls further out, allowing singularities to be set up at longer distances. This may not always be desirable however, as it causes singularities to become increasingly less controllable, potentially overshooting their intended targets or bouncing out of reach. Depending on how the Simulor is intended to be used, consider using Overextended to adjust Jet Stream's projectile speed bonus to a manageable level. *Combining projectiles have a larger blast radius (~5m vs ~7m) and deal significantly more damage (~60 vs ~170) than detonating balls, making orb combination a primary source of damage. *Detonating energy balls manually can be used for crowd control, as their guaranteed proc can stun enemies even if they don't deal enough damage to kill them. Trivia *The Simulor is the only Syndicate weapon to be sold from its affiliated Syndicate with a blueprint, not the weapon itself. **It is the first primary Syndicate weapon to be released. **It is also the first weapon to be released for Cephalon Simaris. **It is also the only Syndicate weapon that may be purchased from the Market for Platinum. *Being a weapon created by Cephalons, the Simulor has a similar design aesthetic to the Gammacor, with both being research devices that also double as weapons. *The Simulor is the only explosive primary weapon to use Rifle Ammo, assuming that the alternate fire of the Quanta is disregarded. *The Simulor cannot damage the player using it, making it a great close range explosive weapon. Bugs *Terminal Velocity currently cannot be equipped on the Simulor. *Firestorm currently cannot be equipped on the Simulor. Media SimulorCodex.png|Simulor in Codex. KC1Dyz8.jpg|As seen in Tenno Reinforcements. 007-ingame.jpg|As originally showcased in Devstream 54 Tenno Reinforcements - Simulor Warframe Simulor, Sucking Up The Balls thequickdraw Warframe SIMULOR 2x Forma Setup (U16.10.1)